everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Alissa Wonderland
- Alissa's personal quote. Character ---- Personality ''' Alissa is a girl with a big imagination, seriously she has such a big imagination sometimes she doesn't know whether she's awake or asleep! She is always dreaming about something whether the things in the dream are real or not she just dreams. She is a big dreamer and always dreams dreams with good endings not gruesome bad disgusting ones. She is a girl of her word and is caring and kind. She is a great kind to many people whether they're necessarily nice to her or not. Although when she gets angry she thinks the only way she'll feel better is by bulling lots of people that are simply passing by but her friends have got used to this and can put up with it . She always want things to be done the right way (her way). '''Appearance Alissa has blond hair which is usually out and goes past her shoulders. She also has a blue bow wrapped around her hair like a headband. She has pale skin and dark blue eyes. She is around average height and most people say she looks like her mother did when she was her age. Story ---- Alissa is happy to follow her destiny as the next "Alice in Wonderland". She is looking forward to the adventure and can't wait to see Wonderland again. There is nothing she doubts about her destiny. She will find a talking rabbit and that's where her story begins. Relationships ---- Family Alissa has a very strong relationship with her mother and they are more like best friends then mother and daughter. Alissa and her mum spend lot of time together and have many things in common. Alissa's dad lives in Wonderland so she doesn't get to see him often. They left when they heard they Evil Queen was going to curse Wonderland with madness. But Alissa's dad was head of the army so he couldn't leave. Alissa also has a younger sister Amy who will be starting Ever After high next year. Amy doesn't have many friends so Alissa lets her come to sleepovers at her friends house's so she doesn't feel left out. Maddie is Alissa's cousin, which makes the Mad Hatter her uncle. Maddie and Alissa are very different but get along well. Friends Alissa and Whiten have been best friends since nursery rhyme school and are always seen together around Ever After High. It is very obvious that they have feelings for each other but they don't like to acknowledge it as they are both to scared to make the first move because they think it might ruin their friendships. They have a strong bond and Whiten is the only one she can really bee herself around. She is very scared that Whiten might not feel the same way because he has not even kissed her on the cheek. Alissa has never been kissed before or gone on a date. Alissa is also good friends with Dorothea as they have many things in common such as similar destinies as they will both be travelling to different worlds. Dorothea is Alissa's roommate and they are in all the same classes. They are great friends and almost always get along. Alissa has got to Whitney Queen through Whiten and they have become F.F.A (frenenemies forever after). They do not agree anything and are complete opposites but Alissa puts up with her for Whiten's sake. Romance Alissa has had a crush Whiten since two years before she started Ever After High. She is waiting for him to make the first move, but what she doesn't realize is Whiten's waiting for her to make a move. She has very obvious feelings for him and finds hiding her feeling almost impossible. She stutters around him, she mixes up her words and sometimes starts shaking. She has started to think that maybe he doesn't like her as he hasn't yet made a move so this makes her only more nervous around him. Pet Alissa has a baby flamingo called Croquet. She received her last year on her 15th birthday.